Jangan Hapus Aku
by Kuraki Shuiha
Summary: Bermula dari akun Itachi yang meninggal karena gagal jantung, berlanjut menjadi nightmare untuk Kurama. Fem!Itachi, Fem!Shisui, KuraShi, Itaxxx.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

24 September 2014...

Kabar tentang kematian temanku yang begitu mendadak kudapat membuatku tersentak. Betapa tidak? Kami baru saja bersama-sama melewati malam minggu di arena bowling di Tokyo Bowling hingga larut malam, yang dilanjutkan dengan makan malam bersama di restoran langganan kami di Shibuya.

Pagi itu seperti biasanya, aku bersiap-siap hendak berangkat kerja. Baru saja aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ketika kuaktifkan kembali ponselku yang kumatikan dari semalam untuk diisi baterainya melalui charge.

Beruntun masuk beberapa pesan secara bersamaan yang membuatku harus menunggu sebentar sampai semuanya selesai masuk, barulah kubaca satu persatu pesan yang masuk itu.

"Kura, jangan lupa bawa laporan buat nanti siang ya. Bisa-bisa kita kena kopi pahit lagi nih pagi-pagi."

"Kurama, jangan lupa sarapan ya. Kalau sudah sampai di kantor, kasih kabar aku ya. Nanti siang aku mau makan bareng lagi."

"Kura, susah banget sih hubungi lu. Gue hubungi lu dari tadi pagi, gak masuk-masuk. Gue mau kasih tau lu kalo Itachi udah gak ada. Hubung gue balik ye."

"Hah? Itachi meninggal? Yang bener aja?" Aku berkata tak percaya.

Sontak tanganku dengan lincahnya menekan beberapa tombol di ponselku dan menunggu hubungan tersambung.

"Madara, maksud sms lu apaan sih?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi lagi saat temanku mengangkat sambungan.

"Hape lu kenapa lagi, Kura? Gue hubungi lu dari pagi, susah banget."

"Low batt. Gue charge semalaman."

"Lu beli hape abal-abal sih. Orang mah beli di konter gitu, lu beli di abang-abang."

"Maklum lah, hape murahan, cuma tiga ratus ribuan. Emang kayak lu yang pake Blackberry."

Terdengar temanku tertawa dari seberang.

"Yang bagus kan udah gue kasih ke Obito. Gue pake yang jelek aja."

"Sama jelek dengan yang punya." Sahut temanku dari saluran seberang. "Udah baca kan sms gue?"

"Justru gue telepon lu mau nanya. Itachi kenapa?"

"Itachi meninggal."

"Hah? Jangan bercanda lu!"

"Sumpah disamber busway deh gue kalo boong. Lagian buat apa juga gue boongin lu kaya gini? Gak ada untungnya buat gue..."

"Kok bisa? Kenapa?"

"Gagal jantung!"

"Ya Tuhan! Kapan?"

"Tengah malam tadi, kurang dua menit jam 12 malam."

"Sekarang Itachi dimana?"

"Di Rumah Duka kompleks Uchiha. Lu mau jenguk?"

"Mau, tapi tunggu gue pulang kantor dulu."

"Oke, kalo gitu nanti kita ketemu di toko yang biasa, jam 6 bisa?"

"Bisa. Gue akan kesana."

"Oke. Sampai nanti malam, Kurama." Sambungan diputuskan temanku dari seberang.

"Gila. Gak nyangka. Padahal masih muda dan baru aja putus." Gumamku sambil melanjutkan persiapan untuk pergi kerja.

Sepanjang perjalananku, dari berjalan menuju halte busway, di dalam busway hingga tiba di kantor, pikiranku terus teringat kepada Itachi, temanku yang kukenal bertahun-tahun lalu itu.

Aku, Madara dan Itachi adalah teman satu sekolah semasa SMA. Setelah lulus, aku dan Madara melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo Dome, sedangkan Itachi mengambil Jurusan Akuntansi di Universitas Osaka.

Aku dan Madara sempat bersaing memperebutkan Itachi, namun ternyata Itachi justru tertarik dan berjalan dengan kakak kelas di kampusnya. Hubungan keduanya berjalan hingga nyaris enam tahun, namun belum ada tanda bahwa Itachi akan dilamar. Hingga akhirnya sebulan yang lalu, Itachi mengajakku curhat dan menceritakan bahwa dia sudah putus dengan cowoknya. Itachi mengetahui pacarnya selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Sakit hati dan isak tangis menghiasi curhat Itachi malam itu melalui telepon kepadaku.

Sayangnya aku telah menemui seorang gadis yang menjadi tumpuan hatiku. Shisui, gadis yang kutemui di busway dan ternyata bekerja di kantor seberang tempatku bekerja. Sedangkan Madara telah memutuskan untuk tetap jomblo hingga detik ini.

Setelah menyapa beberapa teman kantorku, aku tak sabar untuk segera duduk di depan komputer di mejaku. Kunyalakan komputerku dan menunggu sesaat sampai semuanya siap digunakan. Lalu aku mengakses ke internet dan masuk ke situs jaringan sosial Facebook.

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Mana?" Gumamku sambil terus mencari nama Itachi dari daftar teman di akun Facebook-ku yang berjumlah enam ratusan itu. "Nah, ini dia."

Mataku mulai membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang tertulis di dinding akun Itachi. Semua komentar dan posting yang isinya adalah belasungkawa dari teman-teman terdekatnya. Sementara starus di akun Itachi sendiri kosong, tak berisi apapun.

"Itachi meninggal Kamis malam, 23:58 karena gagal jantung. Sempat dirawat selama 4 hari di RS Uchiha, namun semalam, Itachi pergi mendadak meninggalkan kita. Dokter tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi." Aku membaca postingan di dinding akun Itachi.

"Kami sekeluarga sangat kehilangan Itachi. Bagi yang ingin datang menjenguknya, Itachi disemayamkan di Rumah Duka Komplek Uchiha ruang 4. Terima kasih atas ucapan dari teman-teman Itachi semuanya." Rupanya postingan dari keluarganya.

Hari itu berlalu dengan perasaan galau di hatiku. Seorang temanku yang telah kukenal lama, kini telah tiada. Aku bekerja tanpa semangat dan berharap hari bisa cepat sore, sehingga aku bisa segera pergi melayat dan memberi penghormatan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Saat makan siang bersama Shisui, aku menceritakan kabar kepergian Itachi kepadanya. Tak urung, Shisui pun terperanjat mendengarnya. Karena Shisui sendiri masih bermarga yang sama dengan Itachi, sama-sama Uchiha meski Shisui memilih hidup sendiri.

"Kitsu, maaf ya, aku gak bisa ikut nanti sore. Kerjaanku banyak. Masih ada laporan keuangan yang harus kuselesaikan untuk meeting Senin nanti. Jadi aku harus lembur." Kata Shisui saat makan siang. "Tadinya aku mau datang Sabtu besok, tapi kupikir lebih baik aku selesaikan hari ini dan besok aku bisa beristirahat."

"Ya, gak apa-apa kok." Sahutku. "Kalau pulang bersama, bisa gak?"

"Itu mungkin bisa." Shisui tersenyum. "Nanti jemput aku ya kalau sudah pulang dari rumah duka."

"Ya, pasti." Jawabku. "Kita janjian di Halte Dome lagi ya."

Sisa hari kulewati dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Aku pun meluangkan waktu untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa di akun Facebook Itachi, walaupun sorenya aku masih akan melayatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Itachi, Gue gak nyangka lu akan secepat ini pergi. Kaget gue waktu tau ini semua. Padahal lu masih sempat curhat tentang cowo lu dan hang-out bareng Sabtu kemarin. Gue gak nyangka kalo itu akan jadi momen terakhir kita. Gue akan kehilangan semuanya dari lu. Jutek lu. Senyum lu. Tangisan lu. Semuanya. Selamat jalan, Itachi. Semoga lu tenang di alam sana. Semoga amal ibadah lu selama ini diterima di sisi-NYA. RIP."

Setelah komentarku di posting di dinding akun Itachi, bersama dengan ratusan postingan belasungkawa lainnya, masih ada yang harus kulakukan. Melayatnya sore ini.

"Sakit. Terlalu sakit. Hati ini bakal sakit banget kalo gue inget-inget ini semua. Memang lu udah pergi, tapi gue gak mau nambah sakit hati lagi dengan lihat Facebook lu. Ucapan-ucapan di dinding lu itu, gak bisa gue baca. Sakit banget. Gue mau lu bisa pergi dengan tenang, Lis. Sorry ya kalo gue harus lakuin ini." Aku berkata kepada diriku sendiri.

Dari akun Facebook Itachi, aku mencari ikon 'Remove from Friends' dan menekannya. Menunggu sesaat, kemudian muncul sebuah kotak bergambar foto profil terakhir Itachi dengan tulisan konfirmasi Are you sure you want to remove Itachi Uchiha as your friend?

Tanpa ragu aku menekan pilihan Remove from Friends. Beberapa detik kemudian, akun Facebook Itachi tak bisa lagi kulihat postingan di dindingnya.

Sorenya aku dengan Madara melayat Itachi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Wajah cantiknya yang pucat terlihat tenang tertidur di dalam peti yang sesaat lagi akan ditutup. Hari Minggu pagi, jenazah Lisa akan diberangkatkan ke pemakaman khusus para keluarga Uchiha.

Aku masih sempat mengantar Itachi ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir hari Minggu itu. Bersama dengan Madara dan ditemani pacarku, Shisui, aku mengantar jenazah Itachi ke pemakaman Khusus Uchiha. Disana aku sempat bertemu dengan beberapa teman semasa sekolahku dan juga mantan pacar Itachi yang datang kesana sendiri.

Walaupun kesal dengan pacarnya, namun demi menghormati Itachi dan keluarganya, aku berdiam diri dan tidak membalas perbuatannya telah mencampakkan Itachi begitu saja, hingga temanku itu menangis dalam curhatnya denganku.

Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai, Itachi pun telah beristirahat dengan tenang di dalam tanah.

"Selamat jalan, Itachi." Ucapku terakhir kali sebelum aku meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Kembali ke kost yang kukontrak sedari aku masih kuliah dan mengistirahatkan diriku dari segala kepenatan yang menyengat di badan.

Malam menjelang. Aku pun sudah berbaring sambil ditemani musik MP3 dari DVD player, kupejamkan mataku. Kantuk mulai menyerang dan akupun tertidur tak lama kemudian.

"Kuramaa..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut yang memanggil namaku.

Aku menengok. "Suara siapa itu?"

"Kuu...ra...maaa..." Terdengar desau suara itu kembali memanggil.

"Siapa itu?" Aku mencari-cari dengan memutar badanku, namun tak kulihat ada siapapun disana.

"Kuuu... raaaa... maaa..."

"Siapa sih?" Aku mulai kesal mendengar panggilan tak berwujud itu. Mendadak sebersit angin dingin bertiup di belakang keningku. Rasa dingin mencekam, aku menggigil, dan...

Bulu kudukku meremang!

"Kuuu...raaaa...maaa..."

Aku memeluk badanku yang mendadak merinding. Keberanianku untuk menengok dan kesal, jadi hilang.

"Kuuu...raaaa...maaa... Ini...akkuuuuuu... Iitaaachiii..." Suara itu terdengar kembali.

"Ta... Ta... Tachi?" Gumamku merinding. "Dimana? Kamu... Kamu... sudah... sudah mati..."

"Keee... naaa... paaa... kaaaa... muuuu... haaaa... pussss... aaa...kuuuu...?" Suara yang mengaku bernama Itachi itu bergaung pelan, menambah ketakutan yang semakin mencekam pada diriku.

Mataku terbelalak. "A... Apa... Apa mak.. maksudmu..."

"Keeee... naaaa... paaaa... haaaa... ppuussss... aaaa...kuuuuu...?"

Dalam ketakutanku, aku mendadak teringat beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah memberi ucapan belasungkawa di akun Facebook Itachi, aku langsung menghapusnya sebagai daftar temanku.

"Keee... naaaa... paaaa...?"

"A...a... Aku..." Tak bisa kulanjutkan kata-kataku. Ketakutan membuat lidahku kelu dan kaku untuk berkata-kata.

"KENAPAAA?!" Mendadak seraut wajah pucat dan seram muncul tepat di depan wajahku. Melotot dengan relung mata hitam dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Kaget bukan kepalang aku melihat wajah yang adalah wajah pucat Itachi yang kulihat di dalam peti mati itu, berada tepat beberapa inchi di depan wajahku.

Aku terbangun dan duduk di ujung tempat tidurku. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh badanku. Nafasku terengah-engah. Tanganku gemetar. Jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Mimpi... Aku mimpi..." Kataku menenangkan diriku. Perlahan kesadaranku kembali. Alunan musik MP3 masih berputar. Aku pun berdiri dan mematikannya.

Kusambar gelas di atas meja dan kuambil air dari dispenser di sampingnya. Air yang membasahi tenggorokanku terasa dingin, menyejukkan. Perasaanku tenang kembali.

Walaupun masih berdetak jantungku, aku mencoba tidur kembali. Kupejamkan mataku lagi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mimpi yang sama kembali terulang.

Malam itu, aku terbangun sampai beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya aku menyalakan ponselku yang belum penuh aku charge. Kucoba menghubungi Shisui. Tak ada jawaban. Kucoba menghubungi Madara. Juga tak ada jawaban.

"Jam 2." Gumamku sambil membanting ponselku ke atas tempat tidur. "Aku gak bisa tidur lagi. Mimpi itu akan kembali menghantui."

Akhirnya aku melewati malam itu tanpa tidur sedikitpun. Setiap kali aku mencoba memejamkan mata, bayangan Itachi dan mimpi yang sama kembali muncul. Hingga akhirnya jam 5 pagi, aku pun beranjak keluar dari kamarku menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah lunglai.

Hari itu, hari Senin. 27 September 2010.

Aku pergi ke kantor lebih awal disana, dengan harapan aku bisa beristirahat dengan tidur sejenak di mejaku. Sekitar jam 7 pagi, aku pun sudah tiba di kantor. Hanya office boy saja yang ada disana dan menyapaku.

"Kamu keliatan lemas hari ini. Kurang tidur ya ?" Tanya office boy saat melihatku.

"Ya, semalam gak bisa tidur." Jawabku. Namun selebihnya aku tidak bercerita tentang mimpi buruk yang kualami. Mimpi yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur.

Untungnya, aku tidak diganggu selama aku memejamkan mataku sekitar setengah jam lebih sebelum akhirnya teman-teman kantor datang semua dan aktivitas kantor kembali berjalan.

Aku menyempatkan diri membuka akun Facebook-ku. Ada 6 notifikasi disana dan kubuka untuk melihatnya lebih jauh.

Itachi Uchiha posted on your wall.

"Hah?!" Aku terbelalak. Penasaran, aku membuka profilku dan membaca apa yang tertulis di dinding akun Facebook-ku.

"Jangan hapus aku..."

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin." Kataku tak percaya. Aku klik nama Itachi Uchiha dan mendapatkan bukti aku tidak bisa melihat profilnya sama sekali.

"Dikunci!" Aku memukul meja. Teman-teman kerjaku melihatku, sebagian dari mereka menggeleng-geleng.

Saat itu, ponselku berbunyi. Telepon dari Madara. Aku menyambar dan menjawabnya.

"Kura, lu buka Facebook deh." Itu kata-kata pertama Madara saat sambungan ponsel terhubung.

"Kenapa? Gue lagi buka nih." Jawabku.

"Lu masuk akun gue deh. Ada yang aneh."

"Oke, bentar." Dengan tangan kiri memegang ponsel dan tangan kanan memegang mouse, aku masuk ke akun Facebook Madara. Mataku membaca postingan di dinding akunnya.

"Itachi Uchiha. Jangan hapus aku..." Aku membaca postingan di dinding akun Facebook Madara. "Jadi lu dapet juga?"

"Dapet juga apanya?" Madara bertanya balik. "Justru gue mau tanya apa artinya. Masa Itachi yang udah mati masih bisa nulis begini? Eh, bentar, tadi lu bilang apa? Gue juga dapet?"

"Ho oh..." Jawabku ternganga.

"Berarti lu juga dapat yang sama ya?" Sambung Madara lagi. "Bentar gue buka Facebook lu dulu. Gak ada, bersih. Mana ada nama Itachi nulis di wall lu."

"Ada. Sumpah mati gue."

"Tulisannya apa?"

"Jangan hapus aku." Bacaku. "Sama dengan yang ada di lu."

"Jadi lu bener hapus Itachi sebagai teman?"

"Iya." Jawabku. "Lu juga?"

"Gak lah. Gimanapun juga, dia tetep temen kita, walau dia udah gak ada sekalipun."

"Lho, lho... Kok begini?"

"Kenapa ?"

Aku membuka notifikasi baru yang mengatakan Itachi memuat sesuatu di dinding lagi. Saat kubuka...

"Jangan hapus aku! Jangan hapus aku! Jangan hapus aku!"

"Gila! Gue gak percaya!" Ujarku hampir berteriak. "Jangan-jangan ini kerjaan keluarga Itachi!"

"Kurama, keluarga Itachi gak mungkin tulis begituan. Kalo pun mungkin, dia gak tau lu hapus Itachi sebagai teman kan? Temannya aja banyak, ribuan gitu, mana mungkin diperiksa satu-satu."

"Bener juga ya." Jantungku mulai berdetak lagi. "Jadi ini siapa? Gak mungkin kan perbuatan Itachi? Itachi kan udah gak ada..."

Aku menceritakan mimpiku kepada Madara, yang ditanggapi dengan seriusnya.

"Begitu ya? Coba aja lu add dia lagi." Sahutnya sambil tertawa. "Siapa tau kan diterima."

"Lu gila?" Tanyaku. Tapi rasa penasaran membuatku ingin melakukan saran Madara juga. Kutekan ikon add as friend di akun Itachi.

"Mada... Madara..."

"Kenapa? Suara lu kok jadi gemetar begitu?"

"Lu... Lu liat akun Itachi deh..."

"Kenapa?"

"Liat... Cepetan liat..."

"Ya, ini gue udah liat. Gak ada apa-apa..."

"Foto profilnya apa?"

"Foto profil ya? Gambar Itachi yang ada di Ancol bowling itu kan?"

"Bukan... Bukan, Ra... Hiiiii..." Aku mengelus tengkukku yang mendadak meremang. "Kok gue jadi merinding gini sih?"

"Bukan apanya? Gak ngerti gue?"

"Fotonya... Foto wajah Itachi yang ada di peti mayat... Pucat..." Kataku bergetar.

"Jangan bercanda lu..."

"Seriusan Madara. Barusan gambarnya berubah..."

"Hah? Berubah?" Nada suara Madara terdengar seperti tak percaya. "Kok di gue gak sih?"

"Gak tau juga deh... Jadi serem gue..."

"Gini aja. Gue sih gak percaya, tapi gak ada salahnya dicoba. Lu coba posting di dindingnya, minta maaf kalo lu udah hapus dia."

"Gak bisa posting, Madara. Dikunci..."

"Wah, susah. Ya udah. Mending lu add aja deh. Berharap almarhumah bisa mengampuni kesalahan lu hapus dia..."

"Iya... Iya... Gue add sekarang... Udah dulu ya, nanti gue hubungi lu lagi." Sambil memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan Madara, dengan berusaha menghindari pandangan mata ke arah foto pucat Itachi, dan walaupun terkesan absurd, aku menekan tombol add as friend.

Tepat pada saat aku selesai menekan ikon tambah teman, satu notifikasi masuk. Aku membacanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tambah lagi yang sudah kamu campakkan?"

Terbelalak aku melihat itu semua! Pada saat bersamaan, setelah ikon add as friend kutekan, mendadak muncul tetesan merah di layar. Tetesan yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Merah, amis dan kental. Darah!

Darah yang menetes membasahi celanaku!

Saat aku melihat ke layar monitor lagi, tampilan di depan layar mendadak berubah. Layar lebar monitor itu telah dipenuhi oleh wajah pucat Lisa yang memandangku sambil melotot. Persis seperti yang kulihat dalam mimpi.

"Jaaa...ngannnnn... haaa... pussss... aaaa...kuuuu..." Tampak bibirnya bergerak dan suaranya yang serak dan dingin terdengar.

"TIIDDAAAAKKKKKK!" Aku berteriak, melompat dari kursiku dan pandanganku seketika menjadi gelap.

-Owari-

Review Pls ?


End file.
